


Height Complex

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [46]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Makoto, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto feels self-conscious about her height and Rin doesn't care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Complex

As their conversation lulled, they walked in comfortable silence, her hand in his, fingers entwined. His eyes wandered over a street food stall as they passed a row of immaculately dressed shop fronts and turned to her as he felt her slow. She was looking at one particular window display with interest and Rin followed her gaze with curious eyes to see: shoes. Heels, in fact. Dark green suede in a style that Gou had quite a few of in her wardrobe, but the heels weren’t thin like her’s.

He’d never seen Makoto wear heels before. She tended to dress rather plainly most of the time, in jeans and t-shirts - most of it bought online or from the men’s departments and altered with her mother’s and Haru’s help, she’d confessed to him one time - because it was hard to find things that fit her. Her shoes were similarly plain and flat, when she wasn’t in trainers or school shoes.

“You want to go in and try them?”

She startled a little and turned to him, shuffling awkwardly. “Oh, er, no, that’s fine. Weren’t we going to get food?”

“There’s no rush.” He shrugged and tugged her hand. “There’s always time to look. I’m not that hungry yet, anyway.”

She followed him in, eyes roving the rows of neatly lined and categorised shoes until they found a clerk whom she could ask to find the heels displayed in her size, looking a little surprised when she was told they had them. When the attendant returned with them, she sat and slipped her feet inside, wiggling them into the stiff leather.

Whenever Gou tried shoes on, she liked to walk up and down in them and wander the entire shop floor to get an idea of the fit. Makoto sat there for a while, looking at her feet and seeming a little captivated by them, turning them this way and that so she could see the back and sides as well as the front. Eventually, she got up and walked down one aisle and back again, before pausing to look into one of the long mirrors by the stand to look at the shoes on her feet and then turned to him and tilted her head, smiling.

“What do you think? They’re cute, right?”

Rin nodded. He had to admit they looked good on her. If he was perfectly honest, he thought she would look cute in anything. But that probably made him biased. He wandered over to stand beside her and look at her in the mirror too.

She was only a little taller than him in actuality - a couple of inches wasn’t really all that noticeable when it came down to it, but Rin knew people tended to look at them because a girl as tall as Makoto was a rarity in Japan. The heels added another four inches to that and now there was a good half foot between them - now he really had to look up. And when he did, he saw the smile slip from her face as her brow furrowed slightly.

Makoto sat back down and took the shoes off quickly, shoving them back in the box and putting her flats back on.

“You gonna get them?”

“No.” Makoto shook her head and put the box aside. There was something wistful in her eyes before she blinked it away and smiled ruefully. “I don’t think so.”

Rin felt confused. “Why? You really liked them.”

“Well…it looks weird, doesn’t it?” She fidgeted with the hem of her top. “That I’m so much taller than you. Girls are meant to be…. People will stare at us.”

“So?” She looked at him a little uncertainly, and he raised his head, tilting his chin bullishly. “Let them - I don’t care. Look, Makoto, you don’t have to be smaller than me or weaker than me or younger than me or make less money than me or any of that shit, because it doesn’t matter. You just have to be you, because that’s who I like and anyone who thinks otherwise can go f- ”

She cut him off, lips on his, arms around his neck and even in his surprise, his hands went automatically to her waist to pull her closer. Makoto’s ample chest was pressed against his own and he felt lost in the feeling of her mouth and the softness of her lips. She didn’t open her mouth or use her tongue, but there was nothing about the kiss that felt chaste.

When Makoto let go, he felt a little dazed and knew without looking that he was red in the face. “What was that for?”

She giggled, smiling at him brilliantly. “For being Rin.”


End file.
